beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Wakefield
Ethan Wakefield(Portrayed by Tyron Leitso), is Erica's ex-boyfriend and friend since her university days. Personality Ethan is a pretty straightforward guy, but very kind as well. He is shown to be a very mature and casual, while when he was in university he was very energetic and immature. Though Ethan has a very boring attitude, he can be pretty assertive if necessary.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 He also wants a simple life, with a house and children living happily like any other normal family.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 12 He also must have a great way with kids as he is a teacher, though his teaching style is unknown. History Ethan and Erica met each other when they were performing Romeo and Juliet in drama class in their university years.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 11 They became friends soon after their performance and since then their friendship has never ended. Claire was in the class as well and was interested in Ethan, they went out a few times and started dating throughout college and a few years after that they got married. At the time Ethan didn't even think about becoming an Elementary school teacher, he rather thought about being a famous Hip-hop Superstar. Ethan spent most of his university years protesting, listening to hip-hop and rapping. What he did after university is unknown, he probably figured that his dream of becoming an Hip-hop Superstar wasn't going to happen, so he studied pedagogy and became a teacher. Synopsis Season 1 Ethan was first mentioned by Erica who tells Judith he's coming to visit from Montreal. He's first seen in front of Erica's house with some luggage. He tells Erica, over wine, that he left his wife Claire, becuase she was cheating on him. Erica feels bad and tells Ethan that she will help him. So Erica finds a place for Ethan, which is right next door to Erica's house. Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 2 A few days later Erica invites Ethan to her highschool reunion as her fake boyfriend. At the reunion Erica and Ethan meet up with Katie and the others. Erica spots an old classmate who Erica liked, so Ethan's job is done. He then leaves the reunion. The same night Erica goes to Ethan and apologizes for her behavior. After a while they end up kissing. After that, Erica leaves his apartment.The next day, Ethan meets up with Erica in the hallway. She's really nervous from the kiss they shared and she can't stop talking. The awkward moment passes after they make a dinner date for that night. At Ethan's apartment, Ethan is not looking his best. He motions to the divorce papers. He wants the divorce to continue but was unprepared for the actual event. He tries to put on a good smile, but is obviously frustrated. Erica hugs him.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 3 Ethan and Erica are preparing Judith's baby shower. Erica invites him to join, but he tells her he's going to Montreal to talk to Claire. That night, Ethan has returned from his trip and is just about to head out. He tells her the trip went better than expected.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 5Sam is getting married and Ethan and Claire were invited as well, they talk to Erica for a few minutes, but she doesn't seem to listen because of her issues with Josh.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 6The next day, Erica meets up with Ethan. Erica tells him that shes going to the movies, Ethan takes his coat and tells her he's joining.Walking towards the movie theatre, Erica is talking constantly and extremely fast about movies. Ethan stops her, trying to get her to talk about Erica telling him she loved him. Erica does not want to talk about it though. Later that night, Erica returns to her apartment to see Ethan door still open. She walks to the door and looks in. Ethan spots her and askes her if he wants to watch a movie. Erica refuses. Ethan wonders if their friendship is still there. Erica tells him it is and leaves.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 10Later at Erica's office, Ethan is there to talk to Erica about her behaviour this morning and the last two weeks. Erica does not want to talk about it though, claiming that she needs time and is busy. But she does invite him and Claire to come to her book promotion, where later on Claire and Erica get into a fight, which made Claire and Ethan leave the book promotion. After that Erica begins her session and says that she regrets kissing Ethan the other day, so she adds him to her list. And does her session without kissing Ethan, but still ends up with the same result. After the session, Erica and Ethan discuss and eventually solve their problems.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 11 The next day, Erica finds Ethan arguing with Claire in his apartment and Erica joins the fight, Claire tells Ethan to expect her lawyer to call. Claire begins to leave but not before telling Erica that she won, and it only took her ten years. Erica walks into Ethan's apartment to find out what is going on. Ethan explains that Claire is suing him for support, even though her father is rich. Erica asks what he will do. Ethan says that he will fight it. Erica remarks that that does not sound like him, since he usually just goes along with everything. He explains that he does have it in him, but it was just easier before.Being Erica; Season 1 Episode 12 Season 2 References Navigation Category:Characters